


Четыре раза, когда Брэндон Флауэрс не встречался с Шарлиз Терон (и ниндзя)

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Crossfire (Music Video)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Такие вещи никогда не происходят с Брэндоном. То есть, происходят постоянно.





	Четыре раза, когда Брэндон Флауэрс не встречался с Шарлиз Терон (и ниндзя)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Ways Brandon Flowers Never Met Charlize Theron (With Ninjas)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142564) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Разрешение получено.

1.

Вот чего никогда не случается:  
Брэндон — коридорный в одном по-настоящему шикарном отеле (шикарнее некуда: ему пришлось бы работать пять лет, чтобы скопить на одну ночь в самом дешёвом номере. И то не считая налоги).  
Работа непыльная, хотя с чаевыми одно расстройство. Ему постоянно всучивают мятные конфеты, а иногда и жвачку.  
Но, тем не менее, всё неплохо. По большей части скука смертная, но это ничего. Есть время подумать над песней, которая его прославит (хотя в последнее время его посещают мысли о целом альбоме; у него в голове роится слишком много хороших мелодий, чтобы выбрать лишь одну).  
И есть время подумать над названием его будущей группы — потому что он не один из тех людей, кто считает, что они сами со всем справятся; ему нужны бэк-вокалы, и кто-нибудь на гитару, и, может, барабанщик, и, конечно, по-настоящему крутое название.  
И вот он, занимается как-то в понедельник своими делами, и внезапно — ниндзя!  
— Какой этаж, джентльмены? — интересуется он, крайне вежливо, потому что, ну, ниндзя. (Вроде неплохое название для группы, размышляет он — хотя всё равно звучит как-то не так. Да, название оригинальное, но что-то не то, не получится выйти на сцену и объявить: «Привет, Нью-Йорк, мы «Ниндзя» и мы сегодня зажжём!» — ну не звучит это как надо.)  
Ниндзя смотрят на него как на коридорного, кто он, в сущности, и есть. Так что он не обижается.  
— Мы ищем женщину, — говорит один из них.  
— У нас не такой отель, — отвечает Брэндон, хотя, чёрт, откуда ему знать? Он даже номер себе здесь позволить не может, не говоря уже об услугах в номер.  
Другой ниндзя вынимает меч ( _катану_ , поправляет Брэндона та часть его разума, которой не пофиг на такие штуки), и это уже как-то чересчур.  
— Эй, полегче!  
— Женщина, — повторяет первый ниндзя. — Где она?  
— Не знаю, о чём вы.  
И затем двери лифта расходятся со звоночком, и бам! Мёртвые ниндзя! И сексуальная блондинка!  
К которой сзади подкрадывается ещё один ниндзя.  
— Кхм, — говорит Брэндон, и прежде чем ему удаётся добавить что-нибудь более полезное, вроде «Сзади!», к двум мёртвым ниндзя добавляется третий, и вот он один в лифте с сексуальной блондинкой, которая только что убила трёх ниндзя, и, блин, он умрёт, не успев записать ни одной песни, и это просто-напросто нечестно.  
— Шестнадцатый этаж, пожалуйста, — говорит она.  
— Понял. Ну, так, вы от Всемирной торговой организации? — потому что, если его убьёт сексуальная блондинка, по крайней мере он может попытаться с ней пофлиртовать вначале.  
— Можно и так сказать, — и больше она не говорит ничего до самого шестнадцатого этажа, да и он тоже, потому что, раз его убьёт сексуальная блондинка, он по крайней мере может позволить ей зацеловать себя до смерти вначале.  
На следующий день он уходит с работы.

 

2.

Вот чего никогда не случается:  
Брэндон просто гуляет, думая о своём и не отвечая на звонки от всяких, кто считает, будто он должен извиниться чуть ли не перед всеми в мире за чуть ли не всё сказанное им про них за последнюю пару дней, чего, конечно, никогда не будет.  
Он говорит то, что думает, вот и всё. Они лучше их всех, вместе взятых, он и его группа.  
На углу какой-то парень продаёт хот-доги, и Брэндон обнаруживает, что не прочь перекусить — улица всё равно почти пуста, и, чёрт, надо же продавцу на что-то жить. Хот-дог наверняка будет преотвратным, но да ладно. Видит бог, ему для кармы сейчас пригодился бы хороший поступок.  
Хот-дог стоит всего доллар и десять центов — нет, серьёзно? Всего доллар и десять центов?  
Брэндон протягивает продавцу пять баксов и просит оставить сдачу себе, потому что, ну, твою налево, даже если это худший хот-дог в мире, за него всё равно просят слишком мало.  
Так что, конечно, когда он осторожно пробует его на вкус на ходу (потому что, ну, доллар и десять центов), хот-дог оказывается действительно вкусным. Восхитительным. Великолепным. Таким хот-догом, о котором врут в рекламе, и который никогда не попадается в реальности. Но этот как раз такой.  
Его телефон снова вибрирует, и в течение какого-то безумно-благословенного мгновения Брэндон действительно подумывает ответить. Он уже успевает запустить левую руку в карман — правой он держит хот-дог.  
И внезапно — ниндзя!  
Чёртова метательная звезда ( _сюрикен_ , педантично поправляет та занудная часть его разума) впивается в его руку, и хот-дог падает на землю.  
— Я не доел! — возмущается Брэндон, потому что Брэндон Флауэрс Не Ноет. И Не Хныкает.  
Их двое, они приближаются к нему с обнажёнными мечами ( _катанами_ ), что явно лишнее, правда, но тут третий вырубает его ударом по голове, и он успевает понять, что те лишь отвлекали его.  
Когда он приходит в себя, он прикован к стене, что могло бы быть занятным, если бы не два ниндзя, поочерёдно награждающие его пинками. Значит, его не фанаты для сексуальных игр похитили, какая досада.  
— Эй, — говорит он, потому что, по его мнению, «Прекратите!» прозвучит слишком жалко. — В чём дело-то?  
— Ты оскорбил достойнейших участников группы «Panic! at the Local Place for Dancing» — отвечает ниндзя слева. И пинает его.  
— Ты оскорбил достойнейших участников группы «Find Out Boy», — отвечает ниндзя справа. И падает, потому что кто-то застрелил его из арбалета.  
Конечно же, это она.  
Сексуальная блондинка из его снов.  
— Привет, — говорит он, хотя говорить довольно больно.  
Она улыбается ему и выстреливает ещё два раза — в ниндзя слева и в стену, от которой болт рикошетит и летит в третьего ниндзя, вероятно, фаната «The Courage», которому не довелось отвесить пинка Брэндону за предположение, что они могли бы найти название получше.  
— Давай сходим куда-нибудь выпить? — спрашивает он, потому что алкоголь кажется в этот момент отличной идеей, хотя ему никогда ещё не удавалось произвести впечатление на девушку, выпив. — Например, сейчас?  
На следующий день он решает выступать сольно.

 

3.

Вот чего никогда не случается:  
Итак, Брэндон встретил этого парня, Руперта Уэйнрайта, в каком-то баре, и он, хоть убей, не может вспомнить, о чём они говорили, только теперь у него есть эта песня, и она типа как о нём, и что, чёрт побери, прикажете делать, когда парень пишет другому парню чёртову песню?  
Видимо, попасть в плен к ниндзя. На этот раз его не пинают, даже не бьют по голове слишком уж сильно, но всё равно связывают и закидывают в фургон, и вот он уже в Лас-Вегасе, в одной из тех церквей на колёсах, где всегда женятся в фанфиках пьяные персонажи, чтобы проснуться наутро и заняться сексом.  
Брэндон не пьян, да и жениться у него нет желания. Разве что на сексуальной блондинке, что выбивает заднюю дверь (парадная всё равно открыта) как раз в тот момент, когда Брэндон готов заявить «Нет, не беру».  
Пастор, или кто там этот парень, удирает, пока она разделывается с ниндзя — как подозревает Брэндон, нарочито показушно, и, чёрт, может, в этот раз стоит предложить чашечку кофе у него дома.  
— Выходи за меня? — вместо этого предлагает он.  
Она смотрит на него так, словно он — самая милая вещь, что она когда-либо видела.  
— Я не... — начинает она, что плохое начало, но тут же продолжает:  
— Я ничего не имею против однополых браков.  
— Да! Это у нас общее. Не говори, что это не судьба.

 

4.

Вот чего никогда не случается:  
Брэндон на собрании — бизнес-собрании, вроде того, вот только они не говорят о деньгах, или альбомах, или промо-акциях, где ему нужно провести вечер с шестнадцатилетней девушкой, не опустив взгляд ниже подбородка. Они говорят о видео для его нового сингла.  
Проблема в том, что ни у кого нет и отдалённо хороших идей, а Брэндон — ну, его мысли витают где-то далеко, ведь он уже дал им песню, и она великолепна, идеальна, она останется в веках, и никому в этой комнате и пальцем для этого не пришлось ударить. Всё, что от них требуется — придумать идею для клипа, которая не была бы полнейшим отстоем.  
Четыре часа спустя Брэндон начинает осознавать, что этого не случится.  
— ...и затем они целуются, и всё такое, ну, знаете, символичное, — говорит кто-то, и, серьёзно, Брэндон обеими руками за символизм и прочую фигню, но если поцелуй не может быть просто поцелуем, значит, вы где-то налажали. (Он может что-то означать, конечно — например «О боже, я хочу заняться с тобой сексом прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, и неважно, что ты связан и висишь вниз головой», вот что было бы круто и потрясающе)  
Он прочищает горло. Никто не замечает этого, кроме парня рядом с ним, который смотрит так, словно обеспокоен, что Брэндон чем-то болен. (Эти ребята просто сама забота)  
— Вот идея — девушка, которая постоянно спасает меня, — говорит Брэндон.  
Он немного удивлён тем, что его услышали, но, да, взгляды устремляются на него.  
— Медсестра? — с сомнением спрашивает парень со смешным галстуком.  
— Скорее герой боевика, чем медицины, — говорит Брэндон, хотя, наверное, правильно говорить «героиня», но да ладно.  
— Как Баффи? — уточняет парень рядом с парнем со смешным галстуком.  
— Вампирскую тему и так затаскали, — возражает единственная женщина в кабинете.  
— У неё есть катана, и она, ну, знаете, вся такая крутая, — Брэндон рад, что вампиров отвергли сразу, потому что фу ведь.  
— Мне нравится, — говорит женщина (он вечно забывает её имя, это уже как-то неловко)  
— Нравится? — говорит парень со смешным галстуком. — Да я в восторге!  
— Стоит добавить ниндзя, — предлагает парень рядом с парнем со смешным галстуком.  
Итак, съёмки проходят неплохо — на роль сексуальной блондинки позвали Шарлиз Терон, которая подошла отлично, ведь, ну, по мнению Брэндона, никак нельзя ошибиться, отдав роль сексуальной блондинки сексуальной блондинке (это всё-таки не ракеты строить, верно?) пусть даже быть связанным, когда знаешь, что это лишь ради клипа, не так весело.  
Они устраивают афтерпати, или банкет, или как его там, после окончания съёмок, и он решает побыть там и вежливо пообщаться некоторое время. Ниндзя играли три парня, Дэвид, Марк и Ронни, и Брэндон уже благополучно забыл, кто из них кто, но это неважно, вряд ли они ещё когда-нибудь увидятся.  
— Кхм, привет, огоньку не найдётся? — спрашивает Дэвид, или Марк, или Ронни, держа в руке пачку сигарет.  
Брэндону удаётся сдержаться и не заметить, что, когда куришь, не грех носить с собой собственную зажигалку.  
— Вряд ли здесь разрешено курить, — говорит он. — Вам лучше выйти наружу.  
Дэвид, или Марк, или Ронни, вздыхает.  
— Думаешь, меня впустят обратно? В смысле, ну, знаешь, я ведь не ты.  
Брэндона не особо тянет проводить время в компании парня, чьё имя он так и не запомнил, но что уж там, они хорошо поработали над клипом, да и, чёрт, это ведь займёт всего минут пять.  
— Могу постоять с тобой. Мне тоже не помешает сигарета.  
Менеджеры не позволяют ему курить, утверждая, что это плохо сказывается на его голосе. И обычно Брэндон понимает, что они правы.  
— Спасибо, чувак, — Дэвид, или Марк, или Ронни, явно рад это услышать.  
От чего Брэндон чувствует некое благородство и гордость, вплоть до того момента, как Дэвид, или Марк, или Ронни внезапно исчезает, а его похищают три ниндзя.  
Как всегда.


End file.
